


Crushing the Dominance Gene

by spacerace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cigarettes, Collars, Flexibility, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, To Be Continued, humping, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerace/pseuds/spacerace





	Crushing the Dominance Gene

_Get me down and keep me down._

 

Two minutes past eleven at night, the first night of January.

Despite their attempts to illuminate, twin moons could do only so much with dark clouds lazing by carrying a threat of rain. The Alternian city below was left cold, and dimly lit. The oceanside was worse off, though, yet still -- Eridan found himself yearning for it with a grimace. A previous rain had made the concrete sidewalk under his hideous shoes wet, his toes cold, and the seadweller impatient.

For the better part of half an hour, the youngest of the Ampora line had been standing with growing irritation, stuck like a pin in front of one rivals hive. Or, communal hive, to be exact. The Alternian equivalent to an apartment building. Three phone calls to that particular rival had been ignored so far, though Eridan knew damned well the other Ampora was home, from the occasionally flickering lights in his window. Eridan had been there enough times to know which window was Cronus'. And had known the insufferable nerd long enough to know exactly what he was doing, and that what he was doing, was poised to piss him off.

Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the long awaited second rain, Eridan used his other to tap furiously at his phone, into his contacts, and on Cronus' name for the fourth time.

It rang. Rang, rang, and rang. Eridan growled low in his throat, causing an oliveblooded passerby to stop in her tracks behind him. His sharp violet eyes bore into hers, agitation showing in his fins as they flickered up. The drizzle pittered down on to her with a rhythm, and she stood still until he looked away, at which she skittered away with a chilled look in her eyes. As though she'd been knife-to-throat with Death itself. The sight of her fear sent a tingle of pride over Eridan's skin, a highbloods natural.

But this pride was sent as cold as the breath fogging his glasses with every huff, and with that, he was pissed again. Another glance at the window, and through rain, could make out the outline of two bodies in the window. He tensed as the shorter shadow leaned into the taller of them for a brief second, hands on the -- desk? Desk, between them. The two figures joined in a kiss, broken by the shorter, pulling back as though it'd touched fire. Eridan's gut burned hot, fists clenching. The shadows moved from the window, and he moved from the sidewalk. Tugging his hoodies hood over his head, he shuffled with his hands in his pockets to lean against the wall of the hive. Waiting, waiting, then pulling out a cigarette, and it's lighter companion.

It was only a matter of seconds before heat and nicotine hit the back of his throat, leaving a feeling like embers over his tongue, a trail for smoke to follow back out. Five minutes passed, and he was reasonably less on edge, by the time the hives door opened.

Kankri didn't notice him with his head down, back without it's usual strict posture. But the observant and cautious have their ways of noticing things, after a scene settles. Bright red eyes held their gaze on Eridan's shoulder for a moment before his voice came out through the near pitch-darkness.

The streetlight above Eridan's head flickered, breaking the dim glow it'd been casting on the wet, dying grass.

“Pardon me, do you want me to leave the door unlocked?” He asked, hand still holding the door open. He hadn't caught on that it was him, it seemed. Eridan blew another stream of smoke into the damp air, watched it fade, before giving a barely formed nod. Kankri pushed his backside against the door, stepping back into the hive to hold the door open. Eridan flicked his cigarette into the grass bitterly, keeping his head down as he walked over to, and then passed by him. He grumbled something meant to be a thanks. To his luck, He was too busy adjusting his own hood around the horn holes to notice the face under his own.

Eridan shuffled up the stairs, to the second door of the highest level. The stairs creaked and ached like bones under pressure. Eridan took his hood down and knocked, in that precise, sharp pattern he'd learned to know so well, and knew Cronus knew just as well. The rhythmic way that Kankri knocked, basically screaming OCD. It never changed, it never tried.  
He could hear footsteps behind the door, followed by the click-clack of the lock being undone, and the brush of wood against carpet as the door opened.

Violet eyes locked onto white, neither pair amused, but Eridan's irritation passing Cronus’ by a mile. The elder Ampora looked more begrudgingly burdened than upset.

“Hey, Eri.”

“Hey my fuckin’ arse you asinine diabolical. I've been outside for near an eternity an’ you've been here juttin' your dumb greased up hips against that red sweatered imbecile like some depraved lustfiend!”

“It's Kankri.” Cronus corrected, adjusting his hair in the mirror behind Eridan's head . “We weren't doin’ anything to get yourself all jealous about chief, so shut your ass up and get inside already.” He spoke dismissively, holding the door open further. Eridan glared, but walked in anyways. With his own usual pompous flair still intact and all. Cronus shut the door, unfazed, used to the priss.  
He took note of the tenseness in Eridan's posture, though, watched like a bloodcrazed shark the way it changed so fluidly from enraged to anxious. The younger seadweller stood awkwardly in the hallway leading from the door to the next room. He could practically outline where Cronus was staring into him.

“You know the drill, kiddo. Clothes off, go wait in the room. I shouldn't be long.” Cronus smirked, walking past Eridan with an ego of his own. Eridan snarled, getting an amused look from his alpha. Er, alpha counterpart.

“You say somethin’, E?”

Eridan almost dared to pipe up another complaint, but bit his lip in reluctant submission. After all, it's what he wanted. What he came over for. To have his dominance drawn out and shattered, cast away into that Alternian darkness at the touch of a loathed, unworthy failure, eternities dead disgrace to his bloodline. Stress relief, pure and simple.

Or maybe not so pure. Nor so simple.

Eridan sucked down his pride and walked the familiar path through the house, into Cronus' bedroom, where he pulled off his clothes and tossed them into the corner. At least it was warm in here. He opened a drawer, fishing out the only thing he'd be wearing tonight. A rich violet dog collar, with a silver nameplate, engraved with the Aquarius insignia. He hooked a finger through the leash clip, dangling it in front of his face with a scoff, lowering his fins embarrassedly as he put it on.

Sporting his collar, Eridan stepped back, resting his back against the wall in waiting for his temporary ‘master'. The wall was chilling, but he knew his rules, and Cronus wasn't prone to leaving him waiting for too long. Their situation was mutually beneficial after all, and anybody spending so much time with Kankri had cause to pent up frustrations, if they spent that time respectfully. The boy was a devil in disguise. 

Cronus only left him waiting for roughly five minutes before the bedroom door creaked open. Eridan twitched a fin, hearing feet against the carpet. The thud of his shoes plunking against the wall when he took them off, and then a drawer reopening. Eridan closed his eyes, sighing, ducking his head down in patience.

Cronus laid his hands on Eridan's waist, fingertips lightly grazing down, then up again before the pad of a cold thumb pressed just barely to Eridan's nook. The boy twitched, hips rooming to get that spark of pleasure against his clit. Until it pulled away, leaving him with nothing but trembling thighs and a whimper. They do say the pathetic will inherit the world. Or the meek. What was the difference to this young prince but letters?

It didn't take long, it never did. Cronus clipped a leash to the collar and tugged a bit, smirking when Eridan's shoulders jerked in surprise. He curled his finger under the collar, purposefully dragging the tip of his nail over Eridan's throat as he walked backwards, rousing a hitch in the boys throat. When the back of his knees brushed the edge of the concupiscent platform, Cronus sat down, legs spread for convenience. Eridan still stood, allowed barely for a second to be above his Master, his alpha. Then, the leash was yanked, and Eridan was forced to his knees with a thud, and an ache to his knees.

Eridan knew he was likely in for some brand of punishment for that sassing, and he livid, feeling Cronus teased and tested it out of him on purpose. Maybe he elicited this on purpose too, subconsciously, never not a masochist. The burn of Cronus' icy hand smoothing down his back, fingertips featherlight as they grazed his ass, then pulling away only to come back with a firm smack.

The thought made his sheathe tighten, face light up violet. He shifted, barely, but Cronus noticed. And Cronus smirked. Very, very mutually beneficial.

Eridan bit his lip, feeling goosebumps raise when Cronus' fingers slipped into his hair, gripping firmly, but not painfully.

“You're so fucking terrible at being pretentious, ya know that babe? All that prissy ego just comes crashin’ right the hell down as soon as you think somebody might fuck your whore ass.” Cronus purred maliciously, rubbing at Eridan's horn. His thumb pressed commandingly, stroking long, slow circles into the base.

Eridan shivered, biting his lip harder. His bulge twitched in his sheathe again, and shame settled in his gut when he spread his legs the slightest bit, sitting with his rear between his ankles. Already starting to slick with violet material, he pressed his nook against the carpet, slowly dragging himself across the fabric. The soft fuzz rubbed teasingly across his clit, brushing briefly over the most sensitive part of his nook.

And only to prove the other right.

Cronus watched, letting Eridan do this a few times, waiting until he heard the others breath pick up, suppress an aroused, needing whimper. He tugged the leash, suddenly pulling Eridan closer. Eridan looked startled, but knew not to look up. Not unless Cronus said.

“Look at me, pail slut.” Cronus spoke, dominance and possessiveness dripping from his tone, making the Ampora beneath him go royal violet. Eridan looked up as told, pupils blown with desire. Eridan never was fully submissive, though, not until he got something in his nook, or better, pushed between those bitten, plump lips of his. That he kept biting, pulling with his teeth, licking. Keeping direct eye contact.

Cronus watched him back, not breaking this eye contact either. He slowly started to move his hand, pumping Eridan's horn. His hand moved in slow, firm strokes. Up, down. Up, down. He bit his own lip, watching Eridan's eyes start to slide shut. The seadweller moaned softly, pitchy though.

Heat pooled in Eridan's groin, and he was dripping steadily now, bulge sheathed by pure determination. The silence of the room was cut through with a soft thud. Cronus kept rubbing, and soon it was a steady rhythm. Thump, thump, thump. The sound of Eridan's ass hitting the ground as he humped it, keening pleadingly.

“Enjoyin’ yourself, Eri?” Cronus mumbled, teasing. Eridan whimpered.

“I bet a needy whore like you could get off just ridin’ the floor. Go ahead and show me right.” Cronus grinned devilishly.

Eridan's shoulders squared, then dropped. These little moments, he knew futile, but left him on the edge of breaking into irritation. But moreso into deep, breathy moans. He looked back down, continuing to rock himself against the carpet. As expected, Cronus yanked the leash.

“Keep your fucking eyes on me.” Cronus snapped. “Scoot back and spread those legs too.”

Eridan whined but complied, still dragging himself against the carpet even as he moved backwards, and spread his legs. He even leaned back a bit, giving Cronus a better view of his soaked nook. Eridan started grinding, pressing his thick ass and wide, curvy waist against the ground. He stained the carpet, smearing his pre-material as he gyrated his hips, slowly, sensually. The little violetbloods breath came out in short pants, squeaking and purring sharply.

“Touch yourself, chief. Give me something to look at besides that cheap mug,”

Eridan, again, complied. He chirred high, tracing his fingertips over his sheath until his bulge writhed free, dripping wet. He took the bulge into his hand, squeezing the base and bucking up into his own fist rhythmically. His keening was getting louder, longer, more desperate.

“Mmnh, ffff, f-hh...Nnnm. Cro, _please_.”

“Please what,”

“Fuck me, you know what, come _on_ ,” He begged.

“Mmn, no. Fuck yourself.” Cronus smirked.

Eridan looked at him incredulously, still humping the floor with a determined arousal. “Wh- hhnm….W-what?” He panted.

“You heard me,” Cronus smirked.

Eridan went bright violet, but obedient. He spread his legs far as they would go, leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows. Bulge still slick and wriggling through his fingers, twisting and curling obscenely, gently guiding it to the entrance of his own nook. His fins raised, gills fluttering, while a thick, heavy moan dripped from his tongue.

He thrust into himself roughly, raising his hips for a better angle. There was no pleasant sound of skin slapping against skin, but it was made up for in the wet noise of pounding. Eridan's trills and cries echoed through the room, his eyes squeezing shut. He writhed, feeling every shift, every ridge grinding against the sensitive inner walls of his nook. His pulse thrummed heavily through his bulge, the thick appendage fucking into him mercilessly, relentless, over and over and over until his back arched up high and his tongue lolled out like a bitch in heat 

Eridan's thighs trembled, droplets of cold violet dripping down them shakily, slowly. He shivered at the tickle it gave him, the lazy, deliberate way a few of the drops rolled over his clit as he leaked. His eyes rolled back, and Cronus was too preoccupied to complain when they fluttered shut. Eridan didn't even hear the sound of Cronus’ zipper being undone, teetering against the cracking fray of consciousness and orgasm. Oh, of course it all wasn't just the carpet, not even the feeling of his own bulge shoving, thrusting, pulsing inside of his tight nook. No, the eyes, Cronus watching him, knowing this behavior was so, downright filthy. Degrading.

And that his ego knew Cronus wouldn't, couldn't resist him. He was right.

Cronus yanked the leash, sharp leather smacking sharply against the back of Eridan's neck as he was roughly yanked off of his back and back upright. Up until, Eridan wavered, whimpering desperately, unable to stay sitting straight. He was was so determined to keep his bulge thrusting inside of him that he was still going, even as he fell forward on to his face. His ass lifted into the air, and just like there was somebody behind him, his breath hitched and he jerked forward with every erratic thrust of his thick, stretching bulge.

Eridan moaned brokenly, hands clutching the ground as he looked up to remeet Cronus’ sex crazed eyes. The elder seadweller wrapped his end of the leash around his wrist and yanked again, pulling Eridan closer. Maybe through his lusting haze, Eridan wasn't quite in the position to decipher what Cronus could possibly want from him, but he knew damned well what he wanted for himself.

Cronus had pulled his own pants and underwear down just low enough to free his bulge. Longer and thicker than Eridan's, veins rippling along the slick appendage as it curled wantonly. Eridan looked at Cronus with a plead in his eyes. Panting and begging under his breath, Eridan's tongue was still hanging from his mouth, a thin string of drool dripping from his pleasure-held position. Cronus caught on, and took ahold of his bulge, giving it a few languid strokes that Eridan's eyes followed eagerly, breath coming out now with a pitch.

Cronus didn't make him wait for long though, he wasn't so cruel. He pulled Eridan's leash again, pulling his face up close to his crotch. The little violet didn't waste any time. Not a second and he was lapping like a dog in the summer at his waterbowl. He pressed his tongue flat against Cronus’ bulge, dragging up to the very tip. Cronus didn't even give him the chance to repeat before raking his fingers a bit roughly through the boys hair, gripping, and leading him down.

Eridan shook and twitched in ecstasy, suckling the tip between his lips and letting Cronus slowly force the rest of it to stretch his lips open in accommodation. His kitten rough tongue pressed and lapped, taking Cronus down to the root. His throat took to the intruder life a gift, gratefully swallowing up the coiling appendage, letting it fuck brutally into his mouth.

Cronus smirked at a particularly long, bone shaking moan, biting his lip himself when it sent shivers down his bulge. Eridan’d come to his first orgasm of the night. With a fat bulge still racing at powerdrill inside of his nook, the material couldn't get out. He kept thrusting despite this. Then, Cronus’ eyes went to the little digital clock in corner.

“Aye, chief,” He murmured. Eridan simply kept licking, purring thickly in no real response.

“Scars g'nna be back soon.” He reminded, sharkish grin on his face. Eridan moaned, twitching. And as if on cue, the door creaked. A fresh breath of cool air sent more goosebumps down Eridan's spine. Dualscar's arrivals were when things usually started to get serious. The room's scent thickened with his, the rough cut of sea salt into diamonds.

Dualscar trained his eyes one the boys, drinking in their session. Eridan too preoccupied, only Cronus noticed Dualscar's movements as the tall, fit man came up behind Eridan. His rough palm pressed between Eridan's shoulder blades, making the boy jump, snap back to reality for half a second. Then Cronus’ hips snapped up again, shoving his mouth full. Eridan realized, let it be how it is, he didn't care who was behind him. Whoever it was, was about to balls deep in his sopping nook, and that's all that mattered to Eridan at the moment.

“Vantas s' here, aye?” Dualscar purred out amusedly, hard trailing from the shoulders to Eridan's ass, cupping one side. His fingers kneaded absentmindedly into the flesh, and Eridan's legs moved apart at top sites l speed, thrusting up into touch. Cronus nodded, violet across his cheeks as well.

“C'n smell th' bugger. Got both a' you boys off yer rockers.” Dualscar tsk'ed, using his free hand to flick his belt off. His pants, nearly identical to Eridan's, fell to pool around his ankles. “Hand over th' leash, boy,” He demanded gruffly, and not to be disappointed either. Cronus pulled the collar so the leash reached around back and handed control over to Dualscar.

“Get up,” He commanded, sharp. Eridan knew even like this, Dualscar meant him. He whined, licking greedily at Cronus’ bulge even as he pulled off, shakily standing to his feet. As soon as he stood, Dualscar pulled Eridan's shoulder back, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the boys neck. Sharp teeth nipped lightly at the skin right above his gills.

Eridan's breathing went rapid, he keened, and flushed through his second orgasm of the night. Now his stomach was starting to bulge ever so slightly with the material trapped there. Trapped by the bulge that Dualscar always looked upon with genuine curiosity, as though he honestly, truly saw no use for its existence on Eridan's body. Getting off, maybe, but then, the boy looked so much better with a vibrator or two shoved up his nook. 

“Bend o'er, hurry up. I haven't got all night, y' wee rat. I'm always comin' home t' my dick hurtin' wi' you two brats. Aye, gettin' too bloody old f' this.” He grumbled, watching Eridan obey. The youngest Ampora bent himself at the waist, nook pressing against the massive bulge in Dualscar's underwear. Not for long, for Dualscar was more of an impatient man, and those underwear were dropped quickly.

Dualscar's lithe fingers, skilled sailor he was, easily pulled Eridan's bulge from his nook. This pulled a whine from the boy, but Dualscar was far more concerned with the violet material that flooded out.

“Yer cleanin' this carpet when we're done here, boy.” He grunted, rolling his eyes and starting on the process of getting his bulge into Eridan. It was nearly triple the size of even Cronus’, needless to say, much bigger than what room the tight, dripping nook before him had to offer. Or so seemed to offer, but Dualscar knew, fully well. He held himself by the base, pressing his tip against Eridan's entrance. Not a second later, he'd slipped in a good five inches.

 _”O-o-ohhhhhhhhhmnffghhhaaa, hhh-aaaaaahn,”_ Eridan groaned, tears rolling happily down his full cheeks to his chin. Not long did he moan though, much to his pleasure, Cronus stood back up and took ahold of his horn, rough and demanding as he thrust his bulge back into the young princes ready, obedient mouth.

The way Eridan's body bounced back with every thrust of Cronus’ hips made it easier for Dualscar to keep pressing in. Another six inches, in, and he was just past halfway. Eleven down, nine left to go. Cronus had his full ten down Eridan's throat again, and the boy was blissing out. His eyes glazed over ecstatically, rolling his body like a pliable mold between the two men sandwiching him. He'd be sore already, but he was just far too busy feeling pleasure blow up across his skin like stars dotting a sky. One last sharp thrust and Dualscar was pressed to the hilt, bulge curling and pressing bindingly into every sweet spot. The damned thing was nearly too big to move at all, big enough that there was no finding anything, once he was in, Dualscar’s bulge was just too much not to be pressing hard against all of the sensitive parts.

Once he was in there was no waiting. Dualscar pulled back an inch or three, and began jackhammering. His hips moved like running horses, slamming roughly and ruthlessly into Eridan, who's piercing calls shook his entire body. The thrusts were enough to knock Eridan forward, so hard that Cronus fell backwards on to the platform. Thank grace for swimmers bodies, flexibility a gift from above.  
Eridan looked at Cronus pathetically, pleasure filled tears still steaming as he hit another orgasm.

With his mouth free, more sounds poured out of him, little gasping, “ah”’s and “oh”’s with every thrust. It was awful hard for the boy to bend his body forward enough to get Cronus’ bulge back in his mouth even when he was sitting down, but the world could be bought and ruled with determination.

The slapping of slick skin against slick skin was constant. Each sound barely had enough time to get out before the next started, and Eridan was done for at this pace. He came again and again every few thrusts, until he was orgasming dry, Dualscar still hadn't slowed down, and the poor thing, happy as he was, was practically asleep. His mouth worked with a mind of its own, tongue lolling and rolling, sucking, and grazing with his teeth.

Dualscar noticed when the splatter sounds of Eridan coming stopped, and slowed down himself. He made eye contact with Cronus, who gave a blissed out nod. Cronus slowly used the hand on Eridan's horn to pull his dancestor off of his bulge. Eridan looked half-asleep, body trembling and twitching tiredly. The tear tracks drying. He gave a breathy whimper, sighing. Dualscar's thrusts were still thrusting his entire body forward. He could barely keep his eyes focused on Cronus, but anybody who's own eyes worked could tell they were filled with pure, raw delight.

Cronus moved out of the way, pulling Eridan along with him, leaving Dualscar to shuffle forward, rutting his hips still. The eldest Ampora only stopped fucking when they all reached the bed. He pulled out, and let Eridan waver before falling forward on to the bed. Eridan crooned, trilling softly. He let out a more comfortable sigh as the two other Ampora's fell in next to him.

They'd go to bed with blue bulge for their little prince. He'd just owe them in the morning.

Though of course, both other Ampora's rolled over to each other once Eridan fell asleep. Their night wasn't over yet.


End file.
